


Sow

by TheKingHasSpoken



Series: I Loved You Once [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex, Implied Relationships, Spanking, Unrequited Love, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingHasSpoken/pseuds/TheKingHasSpoken
Summary: Angsty hate sex with a story thrown in





	Sow

 The sun has barely risen but it is already a hot and muggy day, Aileen manages to wake up before the other girls and most of the camp by the sound of it, she gets herself ready for the day, throwing on a dark green skirt and cream colored sleeveless shirt tucked into the heavy skirt before putting her thick red hair up into a bun. She walks out of her tent and manages to get a cup of hot coffee before anyone has a chance before water it down, she stands there taking the chance to enjoy the near perfect coffee and watches Pearson getting the morning stew ready. Once she finishes the coffee she sets the cup back on the ground next to the pot rack and makes her way to the laundry, her chore for the day assigned last night by Mrs. Grimshaw, she throws the washboard into one of the baskets of clothing and starts dragging them towards the shore. Wanting to take advantage of not only the natural resource of the new camp location at Clemons Point but also the beautiful day as the sun rises into the sky, she makes her way to the shore and gets to work. Tossing the washboard into the water, hiking up her skirt before kneeling down and getting to scrubbing out the dirt. She sits alone soaking up the sun and humming to herself as she scrubs away, a few fish splash at the waters surface a few feet away, and it isn't long before another soul walks up and asks if he can join her on the shore. Looking up she sees the friendly face of Kieran looking down at her with a smile with fishing gear in tow and she smiles back at him with a grin, offers him 'any spot on the beach' and he shyly replies that right with her was good enough. The two enjoy each others company, a conversation is never difficult to keep going between the two of them and they get along incredibly well. They were not so different, so the common ground made them fast friends.

Kieran was dragged into the gangs snowy hideout set up in Colter as an O'Driscoll, bound and starved for weeks afterwards, a fate much worse than she herself was given. Aileen is a petty thief and a con artist, telling bogus fortunes through tarot cards to people who wanted hear what they wanted and stealing from them when not looking. She grew up robbing people and homes in the dead of night, so when she followed a drunken Sean home while they were camped near Blackwater had gotten her into a heap of trouble, ultimately she was given the choice to join the group or take a bullet to the head and obviously she chose to live. The gang proved to be a steady life for herself after running and conning alone for years but they were harsh to her for a long time, she became the camp mule and they tossed verbal insults her way among other physical things. After awhile some of the woman began including her in talk, then campfire sittings, food and even going on outings, she was accepted. But Kieran wasn't so lucky so far, when he was brought a few months after her own joining he was a full fledged hostage and she couldn't have felt worse about it. She was the first to sneak him food and water when presumably no one was looking, the words of praise and thanks from his weakened form broke her heart. She stayed up talking to him a few times in Colter, even bringing him a blanket once and sleeping next to him so she could wake up and run with it in the morning, did the same at Horseshoe and would watch the stars with him until she yawned herself into hiccups, his voiced proved that her actions at least helped sooth his anxiety for the moments she were around to help him. When he came running back into camp that day, unbound and out of breath, the first thing he did was run up and pull Aileen into a crushing hug with a million thanks spilling from his chapped lips. Her lips curl into a cheeky smile at the memory of that day, how he was so happy he almost cried into her shoulder and ate like a pig for days after.

 Her humming stopped at the sudden splash of water on her face, Kieran accidentally took a hard step into the water as he struggles to reel in the next feisty catch and she stop her chore to watch him with quiet encouragement as he focused solely on the line. The moment the fish pops out of the water on the end of his line your mouth falls agape and Kieran is practically jumping with joy, "Look at this thing, Aileen!" he joyously shouts out and she answers him with applause. He takes the fish off the hook and firmly wraps it in some paper and twine before slinging it over his shoulder, picks up his gear and basket of smaller fish and heads off to Pearsons wagon but not before a giddy goodbye and a wave. She watches him as he goes and hands the fish over to the plump cook, he dips his head nervously and when Pearson walks around the table to give him a pat on the shoulder she can see how his face lights up, and it makes her smile too. He is trying so hard to prove himself and be accepted, every step counts, she understood the joy he was feeling right now. However the moment is ruined when her stomach growls and aches, suddenly remembering that she skipped breakfast in a hurry to get this job done. She turns back to the washboard and vigorously gets back to scrubbing the dirty laundry.

 Soon all the clothing was washed, rung out and thrown into the clean basket that she is now lugging through the sand back up to the camp, Tilly and Mary-Beth see her and quickly come to her side to help finish dragging them to the clothesline to dry. The three women all hang up the clothing as they friendly converse and gossip, a playful toss of a clothespin here and there, and nothing but laughter. Once they were done Aileen gave them a word of thanks and offered them to join her for lunch, which they politely declined having already eaten, she shrugs it off and heads over to the pot full of now lukewarm and left over stew. She pics up a bowl and spoon from the grass below and pours some of the brothy liquid into it then starts off towards the wooden round table under the tree on the edge of camp. She takes a seat and and listens to the bustling sound of the gang members around her, the wind tussling the leaves above her and the the water lapping at the shore not far off now, and she smiles a serine smile for the first few spoonfuls of the bland substance.

 It isn't long before the patter of bare feet running through the grass in her direction is heard and she looks over to see little Jack making his way towards her, a sizable stick in hand, "Will you play with me?" He shouts as he makes it up to the table. "I need a dragon!" the joy in his small voice brings a smile to Aileens face as he waves the stick around like a sword.

 "Me? A dragon? Is there no one more suited for the task than I?" the reply is over dramatized.

 "No one plays pretend as good as you! Besides... some of the other grownups aren't so nice." Her smile falters a tad. Jack is the only child in the gang, he has no one to play with and most adults, including his own father, just ignore him.

'Okay,' she tells him and he starts jumping up and down excitedly, "But," she blurts out, "only after I finish eating. I ain't eaten a thing all day." She takes one slender finger and boops his tiny nose, earning a giggle and a nod from him before hopping up onto the wooden seat next to her and setting the dirty stick onto the table. After taking a bite of the stew she offers him a spoonful and he happily gulps it down, the two of them go on like this for a few minutes and he tells her all about the game they're going to play but soon they hear the voice of Abigail calling for her son across the camp. Jack lets out a groan and begs to stay, that she said she would play with him, he juts out his bottom lip in a pleading way. "I dunno Jack, she might be an even scarier dragon than I coulda been if you don't go'n see her soon. We can always play another time, kay?" He pouts and reluctantly agrees before sliding off the seat. Aileen hands him his stick and watches him jog away with an amused smile.

"you handle that boy real well, Miss O'Dwyer." The smile falls from her face as she looks over to see the source of the snarky voice. Micah, dressed in his iconic white hat and dirty black duster with a wine red shirt, is comfortably sitting himself into the seat across from her.

"What you want now, Micah?" It came out more of a statement than a question and she lazily spoons another mouthful of the cold stew into her mouth.

"Nothin, nothin," he shifts himself in his seat, "I'm just complimenting you. Can't a man give a woman as fine as yourself a compliment no more?" Aileens mouth involuntarily frowns. "I mean, you _really_ deal with that brat well."

"Jack is no brat!"

 "You, uh," he leans forward with his elbows on the table, grimy mustache covering a smirk, "You ever think about having kids?" He adjusts himself again. "Cause I would be more than happy to help in that endeavor." Before she even realizes it, Aileen is out of her seat and throwing the bowl of stew into his face, with a huff she turns and quickly stomps away as Micah is left cursing and wiping his face.

 Soon she finds herself among the horses, Kierans back to her as she rushes from behind and wraps her arms around him, her head resting softly against the blue over shirt on his back. He let out a startled noise when she pushed against him but when he looks down at her slender fingers he shyly speaks out her name as if it were a question, when the only reply he gets is her leaning into him more he slowly turns around in her arms to be face to face. "Are you okay?" She flings herself off of him to look him in the eyes, hands still gripping his arms, and promptly throws herself against his chest in a hug. His rough and work worn hands place themselves on her thin shoulders and squeezes them ever so slightly. "You want to talk?" She lets him peel herself off his body and he gives an audible yelp when her furious expression comes to light. "Uh, what happened?"

 "Micah! He just... he makes me so mad!" She grits out. "He just loves to rile everyone up. Even talks bad to little Jack! And guess what he just did?" Kieran shakes his head in confusion and asks what he did. "Propositioned to get me pregnant!" She tries to keep her voice down but the anger was bubbling inside of her now, when she looks up to at Kierans eyes she sees his mouth drop. "I'm gonna blow that smirk right off'a his face one of these days!"

Kierans hands make their way down to her hands. "N-Now Aileen, you know it's best to just ignore 'im, the guy just wants to seem like the tough guy." He lightly squeezes her hands. "You want to do something to take your mind off it? We can go fishing or ride the horses, maybe just take a walk?" His eyes are pleading. "You know I'll do anything to help you."

She nods and lifts one hand up to his head and takes the straw hat from atop it, setting it on her own and he smiles sweetly before leading her away from the horses on a lap around camp. He listens as she complains about how Micah has been going after her for weeks now, poking and prodding at her emotions for whatever reason like it was his lifes purpose, and Kieran listens until she tires out of the subject and subsequent anger that comes with it. A comfortable silence washes over them as they slowly walk through the tall grass of the field opposite the lake, the sky above them is starting to turn pink with a few stars peeking their way through the atmosphere. "So," her voice breaks the silence, "I missed you at camp the other day. You sneak out or somethin?" She teasingly nudges him with her shoulder.

"Yep. Mhmm. I definitely risked my hide leaving." Turning his head to look at her he continues. "I walked out of here, full of confidence and not an ounce of fear for the tongs." His voice betrayed him by faltering at the thought of the gelding tongs.

"Oooo, what a bad boy!" Kierans face grows bright red at the teasing words and he quickly looks away towards the woods.

"N'No! I-I just got to go out with Arthur! T-To fish! Nothing else..." he trails off as her laughter rings through the air, leaning into him she lays her head on his shoulder, the hat tipping off to show her red hair a bit. "I... I ain't never gonna risk that you know. Not without you." Aileens lips curve into a smile. "Besides, I'd be slaughtered faster than Pearson preps supper!"

 "Oh Kieran, I do love you so but I think you may be giving Pearson too much credit." A chuckle leaves his chest and shakes her head on his shoulder. "I think you might be roasted faster than the mornin coffee though." The chuckle turns into a nervous one. "Me and you? We're stuck here." Her voice trails off and it feels like she's grown distant. The sentiment is bittersweet.

 Kieran is truly stuck in the gang, if he were to ever set foot outside of the camp he would be hunted and killed. They say that he's too much of a threat but she knew otherwise, and he was constantly trying to prove himself to everyone else of the same. Everyone thought he was a goner for sure when he was brought into camp that snowy night, that he might be filleted and served to the bears before they ever moved again, but they brought him with down to the overlook and then word was he saved Arthurs life, but that only earned him his freedom enough to no longer be bound to a tree or starved. Now he is getting the same treatment as Aileen had received when she was indoctrinated into the group.

"I need to start folding that laundry soon. It dries so much more quickly down here in the south. Weird though, it's so humid." Kieran looked down at her freckled face, she was looking off into the distance towards the camp and he bit his lip.

They both freeze at the sound of Micahs voice in the air behind them and as they turn they see him sauntering up to them on the outskirts of camp near the lake, still wearing his now slightly stained red shirt. "Well what do we have here huh? Two lovesick gals not doin their jobs?" Aileens hand quickly lets go of Kierans and finds its way behind her back. "No n, don't let me interrupt, keep on with yer little date, I was just passing by." He tips his hat and takes a step to the side but stops, shaking his index finger as he turns back towards them. "Tell me, you screw her yet O'Driscoll" Kierans face turns red again and he stammers out a timid no. Aileens eyes narrow at the older cowboy and he just smirks at her icy stare. "Maybe for the best, pretty girls deserve real men." The blonde man hikes up his jeans and takes a large step towards her then runs one dirty finger under her jawline as a sensual growl leaves his throat.

Aileen motions to slap the filthy older man but Kieran holds her back, "It ain't worth it." he says leaning into her but with a glare towards the blonde. He takes her hand back into his and tries to walk them past.

 Micah grabs at her arm with a crushing grip, "I think you need to leave cowpoke, I need to talk with the lady."

 "No, you need to leave us alone!" she interjects. "Back off!" With a hard yank she rips her arm from his grip but he grabs her again and pulls them close enough their noses almost touch, ripping her hand from Kierans. "Let me go you bastard." she seethes out. Kieran is telling them both to knock it off but he sounds a million miles away from them, their mutual anger an almost physical force between them, but finally Micah loosens his grip on her and she stomps off towards the trees after spitting in his face.'

 Kieran watches as she storms off, clear concern written all over his face and he curses to himself before going after her. He only makes it a few feet before Micah catches up and pulls him back with his firm grip. "I ain't done with her yet."

"No, sir, I think you are. Can't you see you've upset her?" He settles his resolve.

"This is between me 'n her, nothing to do with you, now go back to the camp before I tell Dutch what you've been doing." Kierans face grows a shade more pale at the bold lie but he doesn't want to risk it and he pushes past in the direction of the horses. Micah turns back towards the woods in the direction Aileen had stormed off and simply stares a moment.

 ---

Once she was far enough into the woods that she felt no one in camp could hear her well enough, Aileen lets out a loud and angry scream, loud enough for any animal skiddish enough to run from, as she kicks at the mud and dirt below her feet. Any low hanging branch was pulled with ferocity and any mushrooms were kicked out of the ground in her fit of rage, finally she kicks at a tree with all her might and immediately reels back in pain with her hands grabbing at her shoe as she hops off the pain. As her heel meets the ground one final time she looses her balance and stumbles backwards into the grassy dirt below, thudding hard and tears threatening to fall from the corners of her eyes. She pulls her knees up to her chest and rests her head against them as she listens to the crickets come to life in the evening sun.

The sky above it beginning to turn purple now, the fireflies are making their way onto the scene now and the croaking of bullfrogs can be heard all the way in the trees. Aileen stretches her legs out and looks up into the sky through the leaves as she leans back onto the tree she had kicked about a half hour ago. She catches herself thinking that if she had any artistic talent she would sketch her view right now like Arthur tends to do but, sadly, shes about artistic as the sky is green.

 "you calmed down yet, pretty thing?" The sound scrapes against her ears and she tips her head to see Micah standing against a tree not two feet away, sternly tell him to _go away_ and looks back up into the trees. "I've given you all the time I need, ain't I? Talk to me." A few moments of silence pass before Micah gets fidgety. "So tell me," he steps away from the tree, "you with that little weasel of a boy or not?" Cause, uh, I'd love another go." The blood in her veins begins to boil.

 "What is your problem!?" she snaps, eyes meeting his.

"My problem is you, sweet heart."

"Why!? What did I ever do to you, huh? I've tried to be nothing but civil with you, you just ain't gotten it through that thick skull of yours that you're a nuisance! Not only to me but everyone else too!"

"Says the petty thief. At least I pull my weight around here, I put food in that fat mouth of yours." The hair on her skin rises and she leaps up off of the ground.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"You know why." His mustache twitches as he stares down on her. "You promised me."

"I ain't promise you shit, _Mr.Bell_. Go fuck yourself." She spits at his feet and his hand is grabbing her plump cheeks in a flash.

 "You don't know your damn place." he growls out. "Why not use that mouth of yers for something more... productive." He pulls her forward and their lips crash together. The taste of tobacco is strong and Aileen struggles to push him away, a halfhearted attempt, and coughs when her pulls back for air. "Just give it up. You _still_ want me."

"I would rather fuck a horse." she snarls out. The remark clearly strikes a cord in the man and his face contorts in anger as he steps the two of them towards the tree she was just sitting against moments ago, her back hitting the bark roughly and she lets out a surprised noise.

"Don't go acting all pretentious, sweetheart, I know how you can be." The hand pressing her cheeks together lets go and finds its way to her hip with the other doing the same in tandem, he rolls his hips against her and it sends waves of pleasure through them both, with an extra wave of nausea for Aileen. The air between them grows hot as he continues to rut against her, hands almost bruisingly clenched on her hips to keep her in place as her eyes are closed shut and lips pursed to not let any sound out, but both are breathing heavily. Finally she snaps out of it and makes a move to slap the blonde man before her and her palm lands the blow weakly, but with enough force his hat fell as his head turned, and all movements stop as he slowly looks back at her. "Just who you trying to convince here?" Her head dips for a moment before she falls into him, arms wrapping around his neck, crashing her lips against his with heated force and groans into the kiss. The air between them grows to an unbearable temperature as they rut against each other and clash teeth. She runs he fingers through his greasy hair and the sensation makes him bite at her bottom lip, an all too familiar and the nostalgia is a horrid feeling but she can't bear to stop now. He pulls back for a moment, blue eyes flicking between her green, "You done with this tantrum of yours yet?" She hisses at him to _just **shut up**_ and pulls him back into the kiss. He rips her off him him and snarls, "No woman tells me what to do." and he pulls the knife from his belt, points just above her skirt hem and rips upwards revealing her bare and ample breasts. He quickly swoops in and begins nipping at her neck while one hand goes to play with her nipples and the pain of his bites and sucks pools into pleasure at her core with soft mewls slipping from her wet lips. "You need to learn some respect." He whispers sharply into her ear as his free hand drops the knife and slips its way under her skirt and bloomers as she paws his dusty leather jacket off his shoulders.

"Let me go." She weakly speaks out and he only chuckles to himself, all to familiar with her game, the words were hollow with her being to caught up in the sensation of him all over her. She gasps as the hands upon her snake their way around back to her waist and flip her roughly around so that her cheek is the coarse bark of the trunk. He throws her skirt up and yanks the bloomers down to her ankles, his hand lands a resounding smack against her ass and a shrill moan escapes her. The mustache surround his lips curves upwards, "You like that? What a whore." His hand caresses the already forming red mark on her bottom before smacking her again, she bites her lip to deny him any satisfaction from another moan. "Open your mouth." Another smack but her lips are still sealed. "I said," he pulls her hips out from the tree, "Open!" another loud smack rips through the air, landing the most painful spanking yet, earning him a guttural moan to rip itself from her throat. Her legs buckle after one more slap and she falls to her knees, Micah kneels behind her and runs one palm over his handiwork while the other fumbles with his belt.

She shakily reaches one hand behind and her fingers ghost along the rough calloused skin of palm still squeezing her ass, a pleading look across her face as she peers over her shoulder at the man behind her, an almost animal like sound leaves him at the sight of her before him and he rips the belt from the loops of his jeans then throws it hastily off to the side along with his now long forgotten jacket. He can feel himself grow at the sound of her whimpering  and he palms himself through the restricting fabric. "Keep yer skirt up." He demands and she quickly obliges, bunching the green fabric around her lower back with both hands, the desire between her legs defying every thought coursing through her mind and every instinct screaming at her to get away.

He lands one last stinging slap to the opposite cheek as before, the new sensation causing tears to prick in Aileens eyes, and Micah lowers himself behind her so that his lips were close enough to feel his hot breath on her core, sending immediate shivers up her spine. He takes two thick fingers and slowly, _teasingly_ , pushes them into her and a loud moan escapes faster than she can slap a palm to her lips. "You slut. Already this loose for me, where'd all that fight from before go? You been _wanting_ me. Have'd to be blind not to see it." Fingers begin to pump within her walls and his tongue lazily laps at her folds, the hair of his mustache adding another level of pleasant sensations. "You taste no better than the filth on my boot." The fingers within her curl at just the right spot and her back arches just _so_ , arms shake as she lets the fabric of her skirt go to better grip onto the tree for support.

"Y-You would know what boots taste like, seeing as you constantly kissin Dutches feet." The words are barely out before a murderous growl escapes Micahs throat, quickly pulling the fingers from inside of her and slaps her ass again, the pain makes her a mewling mess again and she slides ever so slightly down the bark of the tree. A smile forms on her features at the successful insult.

"I like it when you holler for me." The words come languidly from behind her and she feels him continue work with his tongue at her soaking lower lips, mustache tickles teasingly at her clit for an unbearable time. Her hips involuntarily squirm to try and meet his touch, get him deeper inside of her, and a throaty chuckle leaves the man at her attempts. "You like it, enjoy gettin your cunt ate out by me." He sets a tender kiss on her inner thigh. "As it should be." The sound of him shuffling behind her becomes apparent with the loss of heat from his breath at her core and she whimpers at the loss of it, the sound of rustling fabric grows louder as he makes quick work of pulling his jeans to his knees, unsheathing his erection. "I'll hear you begging soon enough." In one swift movement he pushes himself to the hilt within her, sighing at the sensation and warm around him, and the sound brings a small smile to Aileens face. "Don't remember you having the tightest cunt in camp." he breathes out as he takes a fistful of her hair and pulls her up against his chest. Hips slowly pump into her, the air cool against her reddening skin, he bites her shoulder hard enough to draw blood just below the surface, she makes a lewd but quiet sound and Micah moans behind her.

Aileen reaches behind her and grips at his shirt, pulling the fabric tight against his back as it balls into her fists, each thrust Micah makes brings forth another whimper as she fights to be quiet. The word please dances on her tongue, please move faster, please go harder, deeper, but she wont let him win that battle. Won't beg for him anymore. Won't let him have the satisfaction of it. Her left hand lets go of the red fabric and winds into way into his hair, tugging lightly at the dirty tendrils and it only seems to spur him on more. He thrusts a little harder and his free hand wraps around her chest and tightly, almost painfully, cups at her breast. "You're disgusting," he growls into her ear, "Like getting your pussy ravaged in the woods like some kind of animal."  He smiles as the words cause her to tighten around her and she softly bites at her neck again until she moans for him.

"You," she shakily breaths out, "You ain't no better." He gives her one hard thrust, causing her cut off her sentence. "L-Like some..." another thrust and a moan spills from her lips, "some kind of dog in heat." He continues to thrust into her with vigor and each rough movement causes her to whimper, the hand on her breast quickly leaves and finds its way to her clitoris, pinching and rolling it around between his rough fingers, tearing a loud moan from her lips. The hand in his hair pulls down and her legs begin to shake and tremble as she inches ever closer to her climax.

A kiss is placed just below her ear before he moans out, "Come for me." An almost genuine and tender sound, music to her ears, and he places another tender kiss in the crook of her neck. The words pushed her over the edge and waves upon waves of pleasure crash over her, shes moaning and shouting, her body is shaking and convulsing against him before finally going limp. The hand that was in her hand lets go and wraps around her waist with the other to hold her up as he pushes towards his own end, grunts and moans a plenty, and before she has the chance to realize it he is spilling himself within her walls. One hand moves to her hip as he rolls his own until he's ridden out his climax, slowing to a stop and holding himself in place as he gently lowers her to the ground. After a few moments of panting and heavy breathing he pulls himself out and admires his work. "You're not too bad to look at after all, sweetheart." He snorts as he pulls his pants back up before he leans over her, gently moves the hair that had fallen from it's bun from in front of her ear and whispers. "I'll make a sow out of you yet." Gently he strokes her hair for a minute, in stark contrast to the words he had just spoken, until she slaps his hand away. He takes the hint and gets to his feet, collects his belongings, and walks away, but only after spitting off into the distance near her. Before he gets too far away he turns back around for one last remark. "Oh, and uh, tell your little friend what we did. If you don't, I'm sure you shouting his name while wrapped around my cock would've let 'em know."

The heat of tears well up in her eyes as she listens to the crunch of his footsteps walking away from her, she lay there curled up up in a ball full of regret. And fear. This was something that shouldn't have happened. Regret fills ever corner of her being and she gets the urge to vomit. The tears begin to flow freely down her cheeks now. The pain in her knees ever more apparent now. Its awhile before she pushes herself off the ground and the first thing she does is look into the sky, it's dark now and the stars seem brighter than before, more blurry too. She wipes her eyes and shakily stands back up, bracing herself on the tree, looking over to the direction of camp it's obvious everyone is either asleep or getting ready to be. Suddenly she can't remember who was supposed to be on guard duty. With her best effort to cover herself with the torn blouse she makes her way back to camp.

\----

The camp has grown quiet, most everyone was either sound asleep or trying to be, Uncle is passed out on a nearby tree, Micah noticed as he walked around looking for something to do. He was always the last one to sleep and first one to awaken. When he passes by Aileens tent he could swear he heard her sobbing, no lantern is lit but he heard it, he knows he did. He was tempted to lift the fabric and enter the tent but he shook his head and decided against it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a simple oneshot about rough hate sex with Micah but it turned into something more and I'm real sorry. It was just supposed to be one part but now I've got two or three more planned *sobs* I'll probably write them regardless but if you'd be willing to read more PLEASE tell me
> 
> Also any feedback is appreciated


End file.
